New Ship
by choc04011414
Summary: Tapi jangan terpaku pada kehidupan yang telah berlalu, karena... persahabatan selalu dapat dimulai kapanpun. Selalu carilah teman-teman yang baik hatinya, ok? Agar kau tidak pernah menyesali, seperti apapun kehidupan yang kau miliki...


**New Ship**

**WARNING : OOC adalah penyakit fanfiction nomor satu.**

**Disclaimer : NG Life, original story beserta seluruh tokohnya adalah milik Mizuho Kusanagi seorang.**

**New Ship**

..

Galau.

Galau masa SMA.

Galau masa remaja.

Galau segala-galanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapaaa?

KENAPAAAA?

KENAPA berat badanku naik lagiiiii!

...

"Hei, Reina. Ayo ke kantin," ajak Aki, teman sekelasku, sekaligus satu-satunya teman akrabku yang perempuan.

"Nggak ah-" tolakku, suram.

"Diet?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Ok, ok. Aku pergi dulu ya," Aki melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan ingin makan, sms pesananmu padaku ya, kubelikan." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, ya. Daah." Kataku malas.

..

Uukhh...

Kelas kosong, semua pergi, makan siang atau yang lainnya-apapun.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut makan siang.

Lapar...

Aku mengambil sekotak susu rendah lemak dari laci mejaku. Saat ini, hanya inilah makan siangku.

Baiklah, aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Reina, Reina Sakakibara. Kelas 1-3 SMA Seibu. Lalu... apa lagi yang harus kuperkenalkan ya? Oh ya. Aku suka ramen instan dan es krim, tapi itu bikin gemuk. Ironis.

Aku nggak suka hidup susah dan sejarah. Karena keduanya sudah pernah kurasakan, _di kehidupan yang lalu_.

..

_Back to reality, ok?_

Inget durasi.

Sembari menyesap susu rendah lemak, aku menatap keluar jendela kelas. Nun di lapangan sana, aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal-bagaimana tidak, kalau wajah kami serupa- bemain sepak bola. Kenapa dia tambah tinggi dengan cepat? Kenapa dia nggak tambah gemuuk? Kenapa? Kenapaa?

Yuuma.

Orang yang selalu bikin iri, _nggak di kehidupan lalu ataupun kehidupan sekarang_. Tapi tetap, kita berteman, teman sekelas, _at least_.

Jadi teringat waktu aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

...

Waktu itu musim semi ketika aku sedang kabur dari rumah dan secara nggak sengaja terlibat dengan Yuuma dan _companion_-nya yang lagi Hanami. Waktu itu juga adalah pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan Keidai, Mii, Shinogu-san, Shuugo-san dan Renka-san, orang-orang yang berbagi takdir yang sama denganku, selain kak Shuna, kakakku dan Shouichi, teman masa kecilku.

Ketika aku pertama menatap Yuuma-dimana waktu itu kami belum berkenalan, aku merasakan hal yang ganjil. Aku tahu pasti Yuuma juga.

Agak susah memang menerima adanya seseorang yang **tampangnya sama denganmu**. Tepat sama.

Dalam hatiku sudah ada perasaan horor.

..

Dia bukan _Dopperlganger_ kan?

Oke, aku terlalu banyak nonton _occult_ tengah malam.

..

Aku berusaha mengingat apa orangtua atau kakakku pernah bercerita tentang saudara kembarku atau semacamnya.

Haha, aku terlalu banyak nonton sinetron juga, sepertinya.

..

Atau didepanku ada cermin?

Ah, aku mulai ngaco dengan imajinasiku.

..

Atau aku sedang dikerjain di acara _variety show_ di Tr*nsTV atau Tr*ns7?

..

"Jangan-jangan-"

"-kamu _Selena_ ya?" Yuuma mengguncang kedua bahuku, dengan wajah ingin tahu.

**Twitch**. Urat marahku keluar mendengar nama **Selena** disebut.

..

_SELENA. SELENA. SELENA.  
_

_Membangkitkan kenangan buruk saja._

...

BRAAKKK

Pintu kelas digeser dengan brutal.

"**Rei!**" aku tersadar dari lamunan mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang kukenal. "Dikelas sendirian?"

"Eh? **Yuu**? Bukannya tadi kau main bola di-" aku melihat keluar jendela, dan segera menyadari kebodohanku. Aku terlalu lama melamun ya?

..

"Aku sedang makan siang," kataku _sok cool_ sambil menunjukkan kotak susu rendah lemak yang kugenggam.

"_Nih_," Yuuma melempar sesuatu padaku, dan aku refleks menangkapnya.

"Kue Yakisoba Daging? Aku diet," kataku masih _sok cool_, menyodorkan kembali bungkusan kue itu padanya.

..

**GRUYUUUUKK**

Sayang perutku nggak mau kompromi mendukung akting _sok cool_-ku.

"Sudah, makan dulu _sanah_," kata Yuuma mencuplik _aksen iklan mi instan_.

Aku tertawa, dan mulai makan.

"Kau tahu, kalau remaja seusia kita diet, mereka bisa terhenti pertumbuhannya?" ulas Yuuma. Aku hanya diam, tidak setuju, tidak membantah.

Kami sama-sama terdiam di bingkai jendela, memandang jauh ke langit luas. Lama.

..

"Yuu," panggilku.

"Apa?" Yuuma menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku.

"Kok tiba-tiba? Nggak ada masalah apa-apa kok," jawabnya lagi.

"Biasanya kau membelikanku sesuatu kalau kau mau curhat, kau tahu?"

"Nggak ada, aku hanya merasa kasihan saat melihatmu dari lapangan, **_tampak galau_**, seperti belum makan sehari-semalam." Elaknya.

"Bohong. Cepat cerita!" perintahku mengancam sambil mencekik leher Yuuma dengan dasinya.

"A.. _Alright_, lepasin dulu," Yuuma meper. Aku melonggarkan cekikannya.

..

"Kemarin.. _Dia_ menolakku. Kata_nya_ aku _terlalu manis_ buat dijadiin pacar, haha," Yuuma tertawa hambar.

_Kurang ajar dia, apa dia tahu berapa banyak usaha yang dilakukan Yuuma untuk terlihat macho?_

"Tapi tadi setelah aku bermain sepak bola, _dia_ tiba-tiba menghampiriku, berlaku baik, dan mengatakan _'kita masih bisa berteman baik kan?'_, lalu berkata ke teman-temanku bahwa _aku miliknya_,"

Kompleks. Aku ingin bilang, _Jangan tertipu cewek semacam itu lagi, Yuu_. Tapi aku juga sama saja.

"Aku bingung apa maunya cewek sih?" tanya Yuuma. Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Hei, aku kan tanya padamu karena kau _cewek_-" katanya, "-atau _bukan, ya_?"

Aku segera menarik dasi Yuuma, lagi. Sambil melotot.

"Haha. Maaf, Rei. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yuuma bertanya balik.

..

"Masih sama, masih iri padamu-" jawabku, "-dan masih menyukai orang yang sudah punya orang yang disukai,"

"Lain kali jangan mengincar mahasiswa, Rei. Mereka _licik_," saran Yuuma, entah serius atau tidak. "Mau roti lagi? Aku masih punya banyak,"

Yuuma mengeluarkan satu, dua, lima bungkus roti dari kantongnya. Aku menggeleng dengan wajah suram. Dietku bisa benar-benar gagal.

"Tapi aku terlanjur beli nih," kata Yuuma, wajahnya ikut suram.

"Haha, kenapa kita malah suram-suram-an gini?" gumamku, "Mumpung kelas masih sepi, teriak sekenceng-kencengnya yuk," ajakku sesat.

"Oke, yang teriaknya kurang kenceng yang ngehabisin semua roti ini." Yuuma menyeringai.

"Sip." Aku setuju.

"HWAAAAAAA!"

**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHH!**

"Hei, kalian berisik tahu!" Yamato entah sejak kapan muncul dikelas. Diikuti Wakagi dan Aki yang baru saja masuk.

"**Berisikk!**" teriakku dan Yuuma bersamaan, sambil melempar bungkusan roti yakisoba kearah Yamato.

"Kita lagi galau, taukk!" tambahku.

"Aduuh! Sakit tau! Dasar kembar galak!" Yamato protes. Aku dan Yuuma menuju kearahnya, bersiap memberinya pukulan selanjutnya.

Aki bergumam seperti biasa, seperti, 'Si kembar asik sendiri' atau semacamnya.

Wakagi hanya berkata, "Apa sih masalah kalian?"

..

Aki berjongkok memungut dua roti yang tadi dilemparkan pada Yamato.

"Asiiik, nemu kueee," katanya mencuplik _aksen iklan permen_. Aki lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Wakagi, yang hanya tertawa.

"Heei, buatku mana? Jahat sekali, makan roti diatas penderitaan orang lain!" Yamato sempat interupsi, meski sedang _dihajar_ Yuuma.

Aku tertawa, mengambil sebungkus roti lagi dan kulemparkan pada Yamato.

"Eeh," Yuuma ingin protes, "Kenapa kau membagi-"

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama, Yuu," kataku, melempar satu bungkus lagi pada Yuuma. Ia tersenyum, berhenti _menghajar_ Yamato.

Kami duduk di lantai kelas, bersila khidmat.

"Mari kita berdoa bersama-sama-" Aki memimpin doa.

"-agar terus ada yang memberi kita roti gratis seperti ini!" lanjut Wakagi. Kami tertawa.

Aku bertepuk tangan, sambil melirik Yuuma yang wajahnya berubah kecut.

Sejenak, lalu tersenyum...

..

"Itadakimaaaasu,"

Kami bersama-sama, makan roti yakisoba **_ter-enak_** di dunia.

.

..

...

..

.

**Sungai Styx**

_"Orang yang mati bersamamu itu sangat cantik ya 'kan? Itu orang yang kau harap bisa menjadi sepertinya?"_

"Kalau kau tahu, kau tidak usah bertanya 'kan Paman?" gerutuku, malas.

Paman berkumis pengendara perahu itu KEPO banget deh,

_"Dia selalu kau kagumi 'kan?_

_Meski begitu, kau juga selalu iri padanya,_

_Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba hidup di sisinya, disamping menjadi sepertinya?"_

"Apa itu mungkin, Paman?" tanyaku ragu. Sedikit menoleh kearahnya, mencari keseriusan.

_"Tentu saja._

_Tapi jangan terpaku pada kehidupan yang telah berlalu, karena... persahabatan selalu dapat dimulai kapanpun._

_Selalu carilah teman-teman yang baik hatinya, ok?_

_Agar kau tidak pernah menyesali, seperti apapun kehidupan yang kau miliki..."_

**TAMAT**

**Kritik dan Saran**

**Silahkan**

**...**


End file.
